warriorclancatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Duskfall
Duskfall is a solid brown tom with white socks on his forepaws. His fur is short and sleek. Overall, his build is muscular and lean, designed for strength and agility, not for endurance. He has yellow/green eyes that lean more towards yellow.http://warriorclancats.forumotion.com/t17819-duskkit-and-coalkit-of-the-thunderclan Duskkit's creation topic Duskfall is played by nppe. History Duskkit and Coalkit were pure ThunderClan cats born to NPCs Hazelfur and Crowleap. He spent most of his kithood playing with his sister, and on one memorable occasion, got rescued from a rogue by Blazingpaw. When he was six moons old, he became an apprentice alongside his sister, Coalkit. He became Duskpaw, and his mentor was Spottedstar, the current Thunderclan leader. As an apprentice, he got involved in multiple skirmishes with Riverclan. Not all leading to battle, but hostile feelings towards Riverclan grew in the tom's heart. Especially as he fully believed Sunningrocks was Thunderclan territory. But nothing dramatic happened, and this dislike had no fuel up to this point. When Duskpaw became of age, he along with his sister, they were promoted to the rank of warrior. He was named Duskfall for his courage and righteousness. Not too long after his Warrior ceremony, Duskfall met the she-cat who would become his mate in the future, Softsong. The skyclan she-cat had gone to the Fallen Tree, which marked the border between Thunderclan and Skyclan, obeying a dream she had about seeing the sunset there surrounded by storms. It was there the pair met, and started their tentative friendship based in curiosity. After the incident with Elea, few cats spoke to Duskfall about Skyclan, so his curiosity lead him to seek out the she-cat multiple times. And slowly the pair fell in love. Duskfall, despite his love, felt as though he was betraying his clan, and breaking the code. He felt conflicted about continuing this affair as the Code clearly stated his loyalty had to be to his clan first, not some Skyclan she-cat. But Softsong offered the solution, she told him of the dream she'd had and that she thought it meant that she should leave Skyclan. That her place wasn't with that clan, it was with Thunderclan, and Duskfall. Relived to hear this, the Tom brought her to Thunderclan camp with the intention of bringing her to Flameclaw or Spottedstar, when he was interrupted by Blazingheart, his good friend. He was informed that a Riverclan she-cat had drowned his sister, Coalfur, in the river (which later turned out to be a misrepresentation of events). In anger, he leapt onto High Rock and asked for cats to join him. He asked that they put an end to the border skirmishes in a show of strength and avenge his sister. Blazingheart, Softsong, Specklefur, Thornfang, Silverpaw and Tawnypaw, all joined him for this retaliation attack. Before they left, he spoke to Flameclaw with Softsong about her possibly joining the clan. The deputy, after an interrogation, agreed on the condition she fought alongside Thunderclan cats against Riverclan, and proved her loyalty to her, which she did. Duskfall lead the charge against Riverclan, the tom taking on Icetail, the alleged cat that drowned his sister. He won, but found out from her afterwards that it was actually a big misunderstanding. That his sister had died in an accident when she crossed the River in anger after the Riverclan she-cat. However the war had begun, and there was little the tom could do to stop it, even if he wanted too. The tom spared the she-cat's life as she had really done nothing wrong, but could never truly let go of his grudge. And Thunderclan losing that battle only fueled it. When they returned to camp, an apprentice, Tawnypaw died of her wounds despite Nightfire's best attempts. This event was something that the tom would remember forever, the feeling of guilt at the knowledge his vendetta had cost an apprentice her life. A few moons later, Softsong and Duskfall mated, and his mate gave birth to their first litter, Coalkit and Willowkit. Willowkit was born stillborn, but Coalkit survived. The little dark brown she-kit was named after his sister, and Duskfall truly did love his firstborn. But his grief for Coalfur and Tawnypaw led him to be a distant father for a large part of the young kit's youth. It was with their second litter, of Hawkkit and Littlekit, that Duskfall realised he was missing out being a father to Coalpaw, and the Tom tried to play a part in her and her siblings lives again. More to be added. Family Members Mother: :Hazelfur: Unknown Father: :Crowleap: Unknown Mate: :Softsong: Living Sister: :Coalfur: Deceased, StarClan member Sons: :Littlefang: Living Daughters: :Coalpaw: Living :Hawkstrike: Living :Rainpaw: Living :Willowkit: Deceased, StarClan member Foster Sons: :Redpaw: Deceased, StarClan member :Soaringpaw: Living References Category:ThunderClan Cats Category:New Canon Characters Category:Toms Category:Warriors Category:Deputies